1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic appliance on and from which a battery is mounted and dismounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic appliances are provided that have a battery mounting portion on which a battery is detachably mounted (see JP-A-2005-198499 (Patent Reference 1)).
For such an electronic appliance, as shown in FIGS. 17A and 17B, a charging apparatus 90 is provided that can charge both of two types of batteries B1 and B2 having different terminal shapes and exterior dimensions.
This charging apparatus 90 has a battery mounting portion 92 on which two types of batteries B1 and B2 are selectively mounted, in which appliance side connecting terminals 94A and 94B are provided that correspond to two types of battery side connecting terminals on both ends of the battery mounting portion 92 in the width direction.
Then, in the case in which one battery B1 is charged in two types of the batteries B1 and B2, as shown in FIG. 17A, this battery B1 is mounted on the place close to one side of the battery mounting portion 92 in the width direction to connect the battery side connecting terminal to the appliance side connecting terminal 94A corresponding thereto, whereas in the case in which the other battery B2 is charged in two types of batteries, as shown in FIG. 17B, the battery B2 is mounted on the place close to the other side of the battery mounting portion 92 in the width direction to connect the battery side connecting terminal to the other appliance side connecting terminal 94B corresponding thereto.